parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Princess and the Balto
This is my Parody of the Princess and the Frog and a Request for Dragon Rockz Cast * Tiana (Young) - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Human Tiana - Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Frog Tiana - Jenna (Balto Trilogy) * Human Naveen - Hercules (Hercules film and Animated Series) * Frog Naveen - Balto (Balto Trilogy) * Charlotte La Bouf (Young) - Alice (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) * Charlotte La Bouf (Adult) - Odette (The Swan Princess trilogy) * Louis the Alligator - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) * Ray - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven 1, 2 and animated series) * Dr. Facilier - Ogthar (Dinotopia) * Lawrence - Gollum (Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings and Hobbit trilogies) * Mama Odie - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) * Juju - R2-D2 (Star Wars Universe) * Big Daddy Eli La Bouf - Sulley (Monsters inc and Monsters University). Note that Eli La Bouf and Sulley were both voiced by John Goodman * Tiana's Parents (James and Eudora) - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid 1, 2 and animated series) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid trilogy and animated series) * Naveen's Parents (The King and Queen of Maldonia) - Zeus and Hera (Hercules Film and Animated Series) * Facilier's friends - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) and Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie The Pooh universe) * Ian the Alligator - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) * Alligators - Raptors (Jurassic Park quadrilogy) , Sharpteeth (Land Before Time Universe) and T-rex (Jurassic Park quadrilogy) * Reggie - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) * Two-Fingers - Percival Mc Leach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Darnell - Shaw (Open Season) * Prince Ralphie (Navel's Little Brother) - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) * Stella the Dog - Aleu (Balto 2) Gallery Anne-Marie.jpg|Anne-Marie as Young Tiana Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Human Tiana Jenna profile.png|Jenna as Frog Tiana Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Hercules as Human Naveen Balto.png|Balto as Frog Naveen Alice in wonderland 1951.jpg|Alice as young Charlotte La Bouf Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as adult Charlotte BagheeraProfile.jpg|Bagheera as Louis the Alligator Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Charlie as Ray Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as Dr. Facilier Gollum.jpg|Gollum as Lawrence Grandmother Willow.jpg|Grandmother Willow as Mama Odie R2-D2-r2-d2-34356396-793-800.jpg|R2-D2 as Juju 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|Sulley as Big Daddy Eli La Bouf Eric in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Prince Eric Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|and Ariel as Tiana's Parents James and Eudora Zeus hercules.png|Zeus Heraherc.jpg|and Hera as Naveen's Parents (The King and Queen of Maldonia) Pink Elephants.jpg|Pink Elephants Heffalumps and Woozles.jpg|and Heffalumps and Woozles as Facilier's friends Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus as Ian the Alligator Velociraptors.png|The Raptors Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6722.jpg|Sharpteeth T-rex.jpg|and T-rex as the Alligators Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Reggie Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach as Two-Fingers Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as Darnell Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Prince Ralphie (Naveen's little brother) Aleu.jpeg|Alex as Stella the Dog Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz